disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Wonderville Resort
Wonderville Resort is a resort in the USA in Kentucky. History Wonderville Resort was founded by the Wonder Brothers in 1974, wanting to make their own theme park. The theme park was called Wonderville and They added many rides to Wonderville Park.. TBA. Wonderville Park Areas * Wonder Town * Wonder of the Wild * Wonder of the Thrills & Adventure * Wonder of Fun * Wonder of Splash Rides * Air Flyer (One of the first rides at the park. It is a wooden roller coaster made by Arrow Dynamics.) * Carousel (Also one of the first rides at the park) * Wonder Wheel (A ferris wheel and like the carousel, one of the first rides at the park.) * Wonder Skyride (A Allan Herschel Skywheel) * Roll-O-Plane * WonderStormer (A Intamin Barnstormer ride) * Mini Flyer (A kiddie version of Air Flyer.) * High Flyer (A Plane ride) * Jumping Fountains Garden (A garden full of....well, Jumping Fountains.) * Horse-Go-Round (Cowboy themed carousel) * Saucy Bob's (A cowboy show) * Lightning Runner (A Arrow Dynamics wooden mine train) * Tilt-A-Whirl * Zoo at the Theme Park (A Zoo, basically.) * Rotor * Mystic (A Schwarzkopf steel roller coaster) * Junior Mystic (A kiddie version of Mystic made by E.F Miller.) * Boomerang Storm (A Arrow-Huss Corkscrew steel roller coaster. NOT A VEKOMA BOOMERANG.) * Hurricane (A Huss Enterprise. In 2015, it got reworked into a 2nd-Gen-Enterprise.) * Sea Monster (A Huss Pirate Ship) * Dino-Go-Round (A Carousel with Dinosaurs instead of Horses.) * Slingshot (A Arrow Dynamics steel coaster) * Double Decker Spire (A Intamin Double Decker Observation Tower) * Thunder Bobs (NOT A COASTER. Its a Chance Himalayabahn) * River (A Charles Dinn wooden coaster.) * Raging Water Rapids Six Flags Kentucky Areas * Main Street * Looney Tunes Fun Zone * Six Flags X-Treme Area * DC Metropolis * Thomas Land * Samurai Summit Rides ThirllZone! Areas * Full Throttle Plaza * Cyclone Bay * Baja Ridge * Mardi Gras * Whistlestop Park * Heartlake City * Madame Tussauds Market Square * Cloud Cuckoo Land * Forbidden Valley * Thorpe Shark Beach * Storm Speedway * The Jungle ** Angry Birds Land * Lost City * Old Town * Thorpe Junction Coaster Zone * Land of the Dragons * X-Sector * Mutiny Bay * Legoland Discovery Centre Rides Universal Studios Kentucky Areas * Studio Lot * Amity * Toon Lagoon * The Lost World * The Wizarding World of Harry Potter * PBS Kids Land * The Magical World of My Little Pony * Sci-Fi Expo Rides Cedar Fair's Worlds of Adventure Areas * Snoopy's America Adventure * Europe World Showcase * Asia Land * The African Journey * Sea of Discovery * Wet and Wild Rides Land of Games (LOG) Areas * Arcade Area * Capcom Land * Nintendo Planet * World of Final Fantasy * Playstation Glaxy of Gaming * Xbox Power World Rides Disneyland Kentucky Areas * Main Street USA * Fantasyland * Tomorrowland * Adventureland * Frontierland/Liberty Town * Mickey Mouse's Carnival * Marvel SuperHero City * Star Wars Universe Rides